A Coward's Daughter in Hogwarts
by Katattack313
Summary: Sixteen year old American refugee witch transfers from Ilvermorny to Hogwarts, due to a growing threat in the States. A league of extraordinary no-maj's have found a way to hunt a magical person down and take their magic. Takes place 120 years after the death of Lord Voldemort. Rated M for language and adult themes. All OC, but have relatives/similarities of canon.


On a warm sunny day, a train blows its whistle as it exits a tunnel. The light hitting off it's red and gold embellishments, twinkling brightly from the insignia of a Lion, a Serpent, a Badger, and an Eagle. In gold letters on the side of the train, read "The Hogwarts Express". Many of the passengers are wondering up and down the train talking loudly, laughing and meeting up with friends that they haven't seen since the beginning of the summer break. Most of the younger passengers look intimidated by the use of magic in the compartments, others looking desperately down at their cell phones. Now in ever increasing contact with magic, their once life line, and only contact to the world, is completely useless.

In a compartment, sits a young girl, of about sixteen. She has already changed into her uniform and is completely engrossed with what she is writing. Next to her on the bench was a worn and scribbled on _Daily Prophet._ She pauses what she is writing, to look out the window. Her long brown wavy hair draped down in front of her green eyes. Her thin face was pale with just a bit of a rosy touch in her cheeks. She bit down on her bottom lip as she thought about what she should write next. Noticing her own reflection she looked at her hair, and instead of the brown that was there, it was turning black, and her complexion darkened. She smiled a bit, but then her look changed back, with a shrug.

Turning back to her work she began to read it under her breath...

" _It has been 120 years since the second Wizarding War . Life has gone on in the magical community in Europe. A breath of fresh air swept through the country as soon as the Golden Trio had reconstructed the Ministry. Life, for the most part was at peace. At least, at the moment, in Europe. That could not be said for the growing trouble in the States._

 _The Wizarding community overseas is under constant threat. An extraordinary league of non-magical person have been finding witches and wizards and taking their magic away. Witch Hunters is what they call themselves. Unbeknownst on how this group is able to catch and take a way a wizard's magical ability, it has caused an uprooting of the magical families to find refuge among other countries._ "

"Witch Hunters. They are the reason why we had to leave." Said the girl bitterly. She slumped back into her seat, staring out of the window watching the landscape pass by as the train moves along. She began to think about how she got to this moment.

It wasn't even the end of her fifth year at Ilvermorny, when she was called into the headmaster's office. Nervously she had made her way up to Professor Livingstone's office, wondering if she had failed her exams. When she opened the great ash door between the two statues of the founding Headmaster and Headmistress, she saw that her parents were also in the room.

"Ah Ms. Stern, thank you for making your way down quickly." Professor Livingstone said in a calming voice. Professor Livingstone was an old, fat wizard, but he was kind, and like to make the students happy and welcomed. He was sitting at his desk, waving her a seat, and pulling up some refreshments. "Would you like some water or coffee?" She shook her head "No thank you." looking over at her parents "What are y'all doing here?" Her father stayed quite, and her mother looked over at Professor Livingstone "Well, we're here to pull you from Ilvermorny. We're going to be moving." The mother said firmly.

"What?!" She stood up quickly "Devi, sit down!" Her father said sternly. She did as she was told "But why are we moving?" Devi said, clenching her fist. "There have been more and more raids in Texas, it's not safe for us to stay. The Hunters are looking for pure bloods now." Devi's father said barely looking at Devi.

"I'm going into my sixth year here, what about my education?" Devi said, not actually caring about her school work, but about her friends.

Livingstone took a sip of his coffee, "Well that depends on where you plan on settling." Devi's mother turned to Livingstone, "England."

Devi was lost in her thoughts, when some one came into her compartment, a tall boy already in his uniform donned with a green and silver tie and a silver "Prefect" badge on his robes. He had whitish blonde hair brushed back except for his bangs which were pushed to the side jut out of his icy blue eyes. He was at least sixteen, and with noticeable stubble along his jaw. He looked at her quietly, his eyes looking carefully from her hair, to her unassigned uniform "You seem a bit older than a first year?" He sat down across from her "I..I'm sixth year." She said, gathering her things "Are you a refugee?" He asked coolly. She nodded shyly.

"What's your surname?" He asked.

"It's Wolfe." She said, this seemed to peak his interest.

"Any relation to Sebastian Stern?" A smirk crawled across his face. She looked out the window. "I'll take that as a yes." He reached into his robes and grabbed his wand, and with a quick wave the compartment door was shut, locked and the curtains were drawn. "So your father got into a bit of a spot in the States didn't he?" Devi eyed him, slightly annoyed however, more cautiously. Then she turned to him. "Sorry, but who are you?" She asked. He leaned back in his seat, putting his arm on the back of the bench. "Sorry love, my name is Malfoy, Draxious Malfoy." He grinned. "Anyways I guess you can call me a friend right now." He leaned in closer to Devi, "It would seem as of right now, my father is helping yours. In fact you can thank me, for my family is the reason you are safe." Devi looked confused.

"You see, when news of what your father had done..." Devi leaned in "Look, I don't know what conspiracy news paper you're reading, but my family left the States because of the raids from Hunters. I don't like when some arrogant ass comes in here thinking they know it all." In the reflection from the window, Devi's hair began changing to a bright red. Malfoy kept a smirk across his face, his eyes narrowed. He reached inside of his cloak, and pulled out a letter from her father. Some of the phrases that she scanned over shocked her _._ Devi's eyes widened. She went to grab it but Malfoy pulled it away. "No, this is mine." He laughed.

"Why are you talking to me? What so you want?" Devi folded her arms up against her chest. Malfoy stood up, folded the clipping up and put it back in his robes. He put his hand under her chin, slightly pushing her up until she was standing too. He was two heads taller than her, and was very broad. His rough hand was gentle on her face. "All in good time, I think we might just be able to help each other. But remember this, love, you don't want people in this school finding out what kind of coward your father is. I will help you." And he kissed her. Devi blushed, his cologne engulfed her senses and made her stomach flutter. He left without another word.

Devi sat back down in her seat, her hand over her eyes, trying to hold back any emotion that was trying to bubble up. "It's not true! It's not true!" she told herself over and over again. The sun was now setting, shining directly into the compartment. Devi looked out the window and saw a beautiful palette of reds and yellows. Knowing they were close now, and the train would be in the station in minutes.

It must be confusing getting transfer students in at this time. Devi knew she wasn't the only one coming form the states. Some younger students, in their second and third years were on the boat crossing the ocean with her. However it still made her wonder how they would find their house.

It wasn't long before Devi was exiting the train and following a group of first year Hogwarts student, lead by young wizard, cheerfully calling out above the crowd "First years and exchange students please follow me!" He had his wand up high in the air, the tip glowing blue.

Devi, had never been a tall person, but standing among first years she towered over them. She felt extremely out of place. She whispered to herself "God I stick out like a sore thumb!" They all walked down to a dock with dozens of boats. They climbed in the boats four at a time, and when everyone was seated and comfortable the boats began to sail quietly across the black lake.

The lake was so still and dark, if it weren't for the slow forming ripples, it would seem as if the boats were sliding on glass. Every student was looking forward, waiting to get their first glance at Hogwarts. After going under a archway of rock, an exciting gasp of admiration came from the students as Hogwarts came into view. Nearly every window in this great castle had a warm glow lightening up the whole school in the night.

That's when the butterflies in Devi's stomach began to do back flips. _What house am I going to be sorted into._ She thought to herself. Then remembering the green upon Malfoy's uniform, she thought, _as long as I'm not in Slytherin, I'm good._ She couldn't stand the idea of being in the same house as him. As the boats docked and the group of students made their way up to the castle, it was apparent that Devi wasn't the only one a bit nervous about the sorting. Some students murmured about a werewolf, others thought you had to perform some spells, like a test. Devi rolled her eyes. Devi knew what was about to come, as part of her schooling in America, they learned what the found had learned about Hogwarts, and that their sorting ceremony involved an old hat. She didn't dare say anything to the first years, she thought is was funny to see the panic in their eyes.

As they were reaching the last flight of stairs coming from the boat house, they came upon a great oak door, which opened for them, leading the students into a grand foyer. The young wizard turned to the group. "Alright listen up! Please wait here until somebody comes to get you!" He swished his wand, extinguishing the lite at the end, and he turned around and left. There was silence in the entryway, everyone was waiting quietly. Not long after the guide left did the second set of doors in front of them opened up. A witch in black and violet robes, and matching pointed hat came towards the students, closing out the noise of the next room as the doors shut behind her. She short white hair,and her thin lips were pursed into a bit of a scowl. She was tall and Devi could tell, she wasn't a person to cross.

"Good evening." Her voice was short, but strong. "My name is Professor Trevils; deputy headmistress. In a moment you will enter the Great Hall, to be sorted into your houses." She paused, looked over the students. "The houses are; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. While you are here, your houses are your families, triumphs will gain your family points, any rule breaking and your house will lose points." She crossed her hand in front of her. "At the end of the year, the House with the most point will win the "House Cup"." She pulled out a list from her robes. "Now, fallow me, quietly." She turned and the doors to the Great Hall opened wide. The excited chatter from the students in the Great hall hushed as the single line of new students walked to the front.

There were four long tables filled with students, each had a different color flag and insignia above it. There was a fifth table along the front of the Great Hall, which sat the teachers. In the center of the staff table was an older wizard with a short black beard streaked with some gray. He was wearing dark emerald robes. As the group of first yours lined up in front of a single stool, the older wizard stood up.

"Welcome, new students." He said steadily "Welcome back older students. For those of you who don't know, I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Knotley. I would like to remind everyone that the forest on the grounds in forbidden to everyone, also to stay away from the Whomping Willow, for those of you who do not wish to have your skull crushed in. Now please, let the sorting ceremony take place." He sat down.

Professor Trevils cleared her voice. "First we will start our sorting ceremony with transfer students. Please make them feel at home." Then she turned toward the group of new students "Now, when I call your name, you will come up, sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head, and the Hat will call out your house." She unrolled the parchment in her hand.

"Cobb, Alice, second year!" A small girl with red hair and lots of freckles came forth and sat on the stool. Like Devi she kept the Gordian Knot pinned on her robes. The sorting hat fell, covering her eyes, there was a few moments of silence before the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" The table with the badger insignia erupted in applause.

"Faulkner, Glynn fourth year!"

"Slytherin"

"Knapp, Berry, Second year!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Wolfe, Devi, sixth year!" Devi looked up, here feet felt heavy. She hated that everyone was watching her. She knew her hair was changing color with her growing nerves. She sat on the stool as Professor Trevils placed the sorting hat on her head. With a whisper in her mind she heard a small voice speak to her "Hmmm, with your time at Ilvermorny, you were placed in the Wampus house, the warrior house, and I see why definitely a good house for you. However I also see a great thirst for power and recognition." Devi closed her eyes. _Not Slytherin, please, not Slytherin._ She thought to her self, pleading with the hat. "Hmmm." The hat whispered in her head once more before shouting out loud "Gryffindor!" and a loud applause echoed in the Great Hall from the table with the lion insignia.

That was it, she had begun to find herself in the new school. She saw the smiling faces of her fellow Gryffindors and she couldn't help but grin ear to ear, because she didn't get put in Slytherin and she was very, very thankful.


End file.
